1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a substrate structure and the fabrication method thereof, and more particularly relates to a substrate structure having a smooth surface and applying to many kinds of the chip package types and the fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Printed Circuit Board (PCB) is the substrate for carrying electronic components and is the basic product of combining the electronics, the mechanism, and the chemical engineering material technology. Such common consuming products, IT products, communication products, medical products, and even navigation and aerospace technology products, all needs to use the PCB substrate serves as a main body for mechanical supporting and electrical connecting. The PCB is a necessary part for all electronics products.
PCB can divide into the hard board and the flexible board according to the softness of the material and divide into the single-sided board, the double-sided board, and the multi-layer board according to the shape. Also, PCB can divide into the paper laminate, the copper claded laminate (CCL), the composite laminate, the woven glass preprag copper claded laminate, flexible or hard CCL, the ceramic laminate, the metal laminate, the thermoplastic laminate, and etc.
However, because elements are respectively bonded on the PCB in the general manufacturing process of the PCB, the whole surface of the PCB is not smooth as the manufacturing of a electronics element and it cause the bad appearance. In view of the strict requirement of the appearance of the PCB, this uneven surface appearance becomes a problem.
Hence, the main spirit of the present invention is to provide a substrate structure and the fabrication method thereof, and then some disadvantages of well-known technology are overcome.